


Redefine your Legacy

by Ryan_Haywoodya_haphap



Series: The Hamilton Series [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Based off of Congratulations, Hamilton - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Ryan cries, Unrequited Love, most of this is Jeremy speaking, not really shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:25:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan_Haywoodya_haphap/pseuds/Ryan_Haywoodya_haphap
Summary: A Hamilton fic based on 'Congratulations'





	Redefine your Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> People seem to like these so here's another one 
> 
> I also did Burn:  
> https://ryan-haywoodya-haphap.tumblr.com/post/167860232524/i-know-you-did-satisfied-jeremwood-but-hear-me

“Jeremy?" Ryan sounded tired. The soft scratch to his voice almost made Jeremy want to smile.

Almost.

He had imagined a scene so similar to this in many, many different ways. Jeremy had always wanted to come home and have Ryan call for him, speak his name like he was a whisper of moonlight shining through dark clouds. It was all gone now. A dream had turned into a nightmare, one they all collectively shared. 

“Ryan," Jeremy responded, allowing the office door to click shut behind him. He saw the darkened circles beneath Ryan's eyes, the stubble and exhaustion on his face. The man's whole being radiated severe helplessness. 

"Thank God, someone who understands what I'm struggling here to do!" Ryan had stood to rush around his desk and take Jeremy's hand, a sort of hopefulness behind his grasp. 

The slap was loud enough to echo. A firm white outline of Jeremy's hand lined Ryan's cheek and he hoped to God it would bruise.

"I'm not here for you." Jeremy hissed. 

A small, almost inaudible gasp emitted from Ryan's lips; the same lips that touched another man and broke promises like they were nothing, fingers shaking as he touched his burning cheek. Jeremy wanted to do so much more than just slap Ryan, but he truly wasn't here for him. 

"You have invented a new kind of stupid. A 'damage you can never undo' kind of stupid." Jeremy fights the stain in his voice, pushing back any sign that he was the weaker one of the two. "No, an 'open all the cages in the zoo' kind of stupid! 'Truly, you didn't think this through' kind of stupid!" 

"Jeremy..."

"Let's review!" Jeremy's tone was chipper, hands clasping together. "You took a store robbery rumour, that a few, maybe two people knew about? And refuted it by sharing an affair, of which no-one had accused you, might I add! You have the mind of a genius and yet you didn't bother to create a fake alibi?!"

"Please let me explain, I didn't-" 

"He loved you! Do you understand that?! Gavin loved you…I loved you…But you! You only care about yourself." Jeremy's jaw clenched, a harsh breath passing through his gritted teeth. "It's only ever been about you. You manipulate and use people for your own selfish gain. You are never going to be satisfied no matter how hard you try. And then, you had the nerve to get down on one knee and propose to Gavin like you weren't burying your dick in someone else!" 

Jeremy had begun to circle Ryan now, his moves close to predatory as if he had entrapped his prey; all while trying with all his might to hide the fact that his own heart was shattering. Trying to conceal the fact that Gavin's heart had not been the only one betrayed. Ryan looked caught, shoulders slumped and head hung, like he was stepping up to the gallows. 

"So scared of what your enemies would do to you when you're the only enemy you ever seem to lose to!" He stopped and stared straight into Ryan's eyes, daring him to say something. He stayed quiet. Good, because Jeremy would have slapped him again. "You've really redefined your legacy, congratulations." 

“It was an act of territorial sacrifice!" Ryan hissed back finally, breaking eye contact and cowering. "If I had gone down for this…Nobody would be watching the city borders…" Jeremy could only laugh, cold and void of any happiness. 

“Sacrifice?” He asked silently, eyes falling shut. He came to a stop behind Ryan, their backs facing each other as Jeremy gazed out of the window. "I languished in a loveless relationship in Paris. I was controlling trading. I was stuck with some sleazy dick bag who couldn't keep his hands to himself...I lived only to read your letters...You can build palaces with only your words Ryan, but your actions tear them right back down. This doesn't wipe the tears of the years away, but I'm back now. And I'm here to stay this time."

"Jeremy…” Ryan closed his eyes, glad Jeremy couldn't see him as tears slipped down his cheeks. 

"I know Gavin like I know my own mind. In all your days, you will never find anyone as trusting or as kind-hearted as my brother!" Jeremy was yelling now, hands curling into fists at his side. "And a million years ago he said to me 'This one's mine', so I stood by and let him have you. Do you know why?!" 

Ryan didn’t answer. "Because Gavin is family! And I love my family more than anything in this life. I will choose their happiness over mine every time!" Jeremy's steps carried him back around to face Ryan, the other man's eyes sad and begging while Jeremy's burned with a form of defeated resistance.

"Gavin,” Jeremy said, and he watched as Ryan whispered the name of his lover to himself, eyes falling closed to push out the remainder of the tears. “Is the best thing in our lives! So never lose sight of the fact that you have been blessed with the best fucking fiancée!" Jeremy gave Ryan a push out of rage, watching in satisfaction as he stumbled back with no resistance; body slumping against the wall. "From now on, every 'sacrifice' you make it for Gavin! Give him the best life Ryan Haywood, or I'll put a bullet in your brain." He warned. 

Jeremy turned, heading toward the door where he had left his bag. He picked it up and turned, eyes scanning over Ryan's defeated form. "I wish you had chosen me, Ryan, I really do." He sighed. "Because at least then Gavin wouldn't be stuck with a pathetic excuse for a lover." The door slammed shut and Jeremy didn't stick around. 

He could hear Ryan's sobs as he walked through the apartment, but in Jeremy's opinion, Ryan had no right to be the one crying.


End file.
